The present invention relates to a carriage rack, and more particularly to a foldable carriage rack provided with casters capable of being drawn together along with the rack so as to make the carriage rack more compact for easy storage.
A carriage rack is a rather convenient adjunct for travelers in general and frequent travelers in particular. The conventional carriage rack of prior art is generally defective in design in that it can not be easily folded and that it can not be effectively made more compact for easy storage.